Mailbox of a Russian
by dusha-follower
Summary: Well, if a boss insists a boss insists: Write letters to Russia, da? I am most willing to answer!
1. Introduction

Privyet, all you little people! My boss recently showed me that very many of fellow nations have been accepting mail from others and answering using internet. So he tells me I must do same. Something about improving world relations, because many still hate me. I see no reason for hating me. I just want to be friends with everybody, da? I even be nice to America lately! We are good to each other despite past. If I can be nice with the Yankee, I can be nice with anyone! I will prove it!

So please feel free to send in your letters! I am very much looking forward to answering any questions or concerns you may have. Feel free and ask me about politics, culture, or opinions on current events. Do not be afraid, because even if I wish to smack you around for a question, I cannot because this is the internet!

Much love,

The Russian Federation/Ivan Braginsky

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hello everybody, please submit a 'letter' in the reviews. The only character that is reserved is America so far. I saw Unicorns and Tea's version for America and immediately wanted to do the same for Russia. I just adore Vanya~

I'm also brand-new to fan fiction and will be posting some of my works over time. For now, please review!


	2. ToxD I

Dear Russia,

It must be hard being a nation...on with the political questions. I found out that the government of my country, America,although I am no fast food junkie like our representitive Alfred, has to shutdown because of funding which means we'll possibly collapse and our national parks will shut down. Maybe Alfred used our funding for one of his plans like that superhero that fights global warming. How do you feel about this Ivan?

-sigh- Anyway,now to non-political subjects that won't get out of my head. During WWII how did you and the baltics deal with Belarus?That woman is scary. Didn't she break Lithuania's fingers?

Where'd you get that pipe anyway? How do you have that aura that's so scary to the others?

And a question to your culture, what is the largest religion in Russia?

Sincerely,

ToxD(This is my sign off)

P.S. Expect more letters

* * *

><p>Dear ToxD,<p>

…I am very confused as to that name. Honestly. What does this "ToxD" stand for? Is it some new robot? Ah, you are being Japanese, da? I know Kiku makes very well robots~

As for your question on closing of your government…there is very little I can say, little American. You are very much correct, however. There will be consequences. National parks will most likely shut down, many will be not having jobs—in fact, if it goes on for too long, your soldiers may not get pay—and the Cherry Blossom Festival will be canceled. I was actually going to see if I could take trip to go there. ;_;

What I can tell you is that I honestly do not think it is Alfred's fault. Not because I know he would whine at next meeting if I did, but because he loves his people and would not put his own wishes before the benefit of the country's. Plus, we all shoot down his terrible ideas. So that is not case.

To summarize: very hard question you ask me. But overall, I feel like Alfred will not see himself fall over something like this. So...I do not think it will mean collapse of country.

Then again, this would be solved if we were all just communist…

Natalia was…a project, during the times she spent at my house. The kind of project that is not easy to solve. …the hard kind. Very, very hard kind…

Da, she did break Liet's fingers. She's a psychotic bitch, little American. That's not to say I do not love her, because I very much do…she's just psychotic.

So we sort of didn't "deal" with her. I just cried myself to sleep some nights for my boss forced me to keep her so close.

Ah! That is very interesting story, actually! See, one time I had gone Germany's house for visit, and this AMAZING thing happened! You simply turn knob, and fresh water came out! It was so incredible that I ripped pipe right from ground and carried it along with me. It no longer makes fresh water come out though, which makes me upset…but I keep it with me for other uses~

…I'm not sure what aura you speak of. Must be imagining things! I hear you Americans are into marijuana. You may need take less, da?

Most popular religion in my country is Christianity. Specifically, the Russian Orthodox is sector most fit into—more than half of country!

Signed,

Ivan~

P.S. I look forward to them, since you are somehow both American and intelligent! )))


	3. Lithuania I

Ah, um... Hello, Mr. Russia...

I thought I would volunteer to send in the first letter- think of it as practice, if you want...

I suppose my question would be: who do you /want/ to see write in?

...I was also wondering if you could, um, give me some advice? It's about your sister, Natalia.

I was wondering... She obviously cares about you a lot, and I- well, I'd kind of like to know... what it is she likes about you, if there's maybe something I could do to make her like me more...

She's a very sweet girl; you're lucky to have her as a sister.

Best,

Toris Lorinaitis, Lietuvos Respublika

* * *

><p>Dear Liet,<p>

I wish for you have fair warning: I called your boss. We agreed you need therapy. I was being very nice Russian and graciously paid for it, despite economic problems. Why, you ask? Because you need it if you still have affections for little Nat.

If you think I was sadistic, Toris, you will want to die under my sister's painful tendencies in bed. I woke up a morning, seeing her leaning over me with one of those burning rods. It had her initials in it. SHE WAS THINKING OF LABELING ME. LIKE A COW. I have no idea why she likes me, and Belarus if you're reading this, please go harass somebody else! Does not me get boring after while? Da? Da? …God, listen, I believe in You now, the atheist ways of the Soviet Union are over, please just make her change her mind!

As for your other question, I hope Ukraine's boss will let her send in letter. And Cuba. I like Cuba, and I hear his communism is still going after all this time! Good for him. At least he's not like China, which is becoming what they be calling "capitalist communist". That is like saying a barking cat. It just is not supposed to mix.

I still like my socialism though. Less strict than communist ways.

Write me back with details on how shrink is going, da?

With much worry,

Ivan~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello everybody, thanks so much for all the reviews! I will try to update nearly everyday.  
>To the anonymous reviewer LillianStrawberry , I am very sorry. I adored your letter, but as stated in my author's note in the introduction, I already have the position of America reserved. I hope there is another character you'd like to write as, though, because your letter made me laugh! :3<p> 


	4. Jasmine I

Dear Russia,

I was just wondering, would you be freaked out if someone from your country was friends with an American? XD Just wondering!

With love or something, Jasmine.

(P.S- I tried to teach my russian friend, Vera to speak with a Jersey accent and she fails, XD)

* * *

><p>Dear Jasmine,<p>

…why would I be freaked out? With some many people moving from here to there, I would hope they are making friends. Times of Cold War have passed, little American. Alfred and I have gotten along since his African—sorry, African American—president was elected. But that's because Bush was an idiot…

So no, I am not "freaked out", as you say. Tell your friend Mother Russia says hello, and that he understands. It's a bitch, living in this country sometimes. Though if any of my fellow countries were saying that, I would be pleased to smack them around~

Signed,

Ivan~

P.S. Ah. That is because she probably no actually wants American accent. Russian tongue is much sweeter~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **...this is so unprofessional of me, but I don't care: Jersey fistpump for fellow Jersian with a Russian friend~ :D


	5. Japan I

to: Roshia_san

I hope this letter finds you in good health.

I have written to inform you that I appreciate your support in supporting me in my sales of Anime and Manga. I hope that such good trade between us would last for a long time.

Though my economy is in a slump, I believe that you need not have to worry about any losses in this trade as I will do my best as a Japanese man to brave this current hardship and ensure everything can be as smooth as possible.

I believe that this would benefit the both of us greatly, and once again would like to thank you for your support.

Sincerely,

Honda Kiku

Japan

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

Ah, Kiku! Always nice to hear from my favorite island nation! You are very much welcome for my purchases of your manga. By the way, once you manage to get more time on your hands, I would still like that doujinshi of France and England I ordered. I will pay double price…just because I know you need money now more than me.

Japan, I know it is in your culture for worry, but please allow yourself a break and focus on own problems, da? My government rightfully gets trashed for unfair doings…but if things were shaky for while, I no think they would cut off oil exports to you.

You are very much welcome little Japan! Eh…sayonara!

Signed,

Ivan~

* * *

><p><strong>AU:** Your views of Japan's character were spot-on to what I always thought him to be. Give yourself a pat on the back-Kiku's a hard character to portray, and you did fabulous. Don't be so hard on yourself!


	6. Moscow I

Privyet Папа!

Moscow here! Did boss really make you write these? Or are you doing it because you just saw everyone else do these?

Папа, what would you do if I told you I looked someone?

With sunflowers & Vodka,

Moscow

* * *

><p>Dear Moscow,<p>

…first of all, what reason do you have for being on this site? There is some very very inappropriate material for lady your age! And some of them will give false images of myself! (Being submissive for Francis or Alfred, idiotic! Fangirls don't understand anything…)

As for your question…we'll skip first one, da? The second one, however…

I assume you mean "like" as oppose to "look"—don't worry, дорогой, English is very hard. All I can say is that such feelings are very tough to deal with some times. They can lead to disappointment, heartbreak, depression…but on other side of sickle, they can build you up. Having connection with another can lead to so many wonderful things. If they really strike you with happiness upon seeing them, then go for it.

However, I will tell you same as I told St. Petersburg when she was off flirting with Alexei: you get some STD or pregnant, you are on own. Economy sucks too much for me to be shelling out much money in hospital bills.

With all the love in whole world,

Папа~

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong> дорогой- darling/dear. I know most people recognize this word in Romanization form as "dorogoy/dorogoi", but I refuse to put that because it makes it seem as if the word is pronounced "door-oh-goy". Which it is not. It's actually pronounced "door-oh-GI-uh". I know a few Russian words...and it never fails to get me a bit peeved at how much the commonly-known Romanization sucks. XD

Папа- Papa.


	7. Italy I

Dear Mr. Russia,

How is Putin treating you these days? I hope he's not giving you a hard time, considering the current economical situation.

Do you still stay in touch with the Baltics? Making them do ballet dancing is very amusing, I find.

Forgive me if this is a bit personal, but do you sometimes find yourself looking back to the days of the USSR?

On which end of the pipe do you beat people with, the tap or the blunt end?

Do enjoy the vodka attached to this letter.

Yours sincerely,

Ilaria.

(PS: I'm italian, so feel free to come down here for the holidays, it's quite warm!)

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Medvedev and Putin are currently doing whatever they see fit for country, and in these hard times, I just have to grin and bare it. I represent country, not control it, unlike them. Some times ideas are good, some times are bad. In the end though, they both do best. Economic situation sucks…but I've been through it enough times to just be bored as opposed to worried nowadays.

Da, da, I keep in contact with all little Baltics! In fact, Lithuania early sent me letter. I paid for him to get help, isn't that nice? You see, he still likes little sister Bella, which is dangerous for him. I am very nice Russian. I have not made them ballet recently…but I must soon see if it is still joyful. Seeing Latvia in a tutu would be too adorable~

…ah. The USSR. Looking back…it was not my better days. I was very horrible to much people. Ukraine no longer is allowed to speak to me…many countries despise me…and perhaps even worst of all I made an enemy of Alfred. It hurts to look back at those days and know how many times I hurt the American…I was shocked when he was willing to give me another chance and be friends. Even after last year, with spy exchange, we just moved on! No threats! It was so different. We would've been at each other's throats twenty, thirty years ago. Now we just…forgive. It's nice to have him smiling when he comes to visit as opposed to hiding gun behind back.

But one point I want to make: USSR, not all bad. Communism…when practical, I was not even practicing it. I made myself a totalitarian state…which is opposite of communism. I want place where all my people work, and all get paid equally. That is not what I did. But my people did get health care and other benefits no longer available to them, and they suffered because of that. THAT, is what I miss about USSR days. That and all the people around me.

…I try not to use my pipe much anymore. Just because that tends to lead to whole "Fuckin' commie will destroy us!" ideology. But…tap is heavier. Easier to knock a person out with.

Signed,

Ivan~

P.S. The vodka is very much good, despite fact is not mine! I may come and visit soon as you suggested—do you think you could be making penne vodka dish I hear bragged about so often?


	8. ToxD II

Dear Russia,

It is me again. I do not smoke Marijuana. "ToxD" Stands for "ToxicDreams" which is a username I use a lot on the internet.

Natalia is scary...

Your capital building, or at least that's what I think it is, is the Kremlin right? That's a unique building. How did the sunflower become your favorite flower?

If Ukraine made your scarf do you get anxious when you have to wash it?

Do you get annoyed when people pronounce your name "I-van" and not "EE-von"?

Well, bye,

ToxD

* * *

><p>Dear ToxD,<p>

…why would your dreams be toxic? Is that not concerning? Perhaps you should get that checked out, little one…I hear shrinks help with that sort of thing.

Da, that she is. I have spared your ears from the worst stories, too.

Ah, see, you are smart girl! Complimenting Russian architecture! You sure know very much. Yes, the Kremlin building is for Russia as White House is for America. The sunflower became my favorite…because it is very very bright. And yellow. It reminds me of sun, which I do not often get to see.

Ehm…I do not understand point being made here. Ukraine is not like China, whose stuff completely unravels after about four washes. (Oh dear, insulting the Asian. I'm in a shitload of trouble with my boss—serves him right for making me do this.) So, I just hand wash it to make sure it is not hurt. Does that answer question?

I gotten used to it. But I once again appreciate that you know difference. Such a smart little American, I always find joy in your letters. Keep away from the marijuana like a good girl, da?

Signed,

Ivan~


	9. Washington State I

Greetings from the Evergreen State

Long time no see, Russia! I just came back from hiking Mt. Rainer, and I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to see you accepting letters! We don't get to see each other often, even though we're trading partners.

Although I'm usually one to talk about politics, I'm on vacation. I've been up until 4 o'clock in the morning working with all of the head companies in my region (Boeing, Microsoft, Starbucks... it's a long list.). Since the economy is completely out of whack right now, it's only gotten ten times worse...I wonder if it's this bad for you nations.

Anyways, enough about me. How are you doing these days? And um...are you perhaps missing a scarf? I found a scarf on my couch that looks exactly like yours, and my young assistant chuckles whenever I ask her about it... She didn't steal one of your scarves, did she?

From,

Amelia E. Jones, Washington STATE! (Call me D.C and I swear...)

P.S The scarf is tan has the initials IB on it, if that's helpful.

* * *

><p>Dear eh…Washington,<p>

…um, eh, hello, Amelia! Yes, it has been a long time…so long I nearly forgot you…eh...Thanks for your business! It is always appreciated!

As I stated in earlier letter, economy does suck, but when you are as old as me, it just is another recession. Hopefully not too many of my people are using rubles as wallpaper gain. That had been real slap in face.

…I love how you Americans love to brag so much.

And nyet, I am not missing scarf. I hardly take it off. And it was originally Katyusha's, so my initials not carved into it. Good luck finding the owner…and when you respond, if you want to drop a few more descriptions of you, that'd be splendid!

Signed,

Ivan~


	10. Shadow I

HI RUSSIA,

I wanted to know, is it odd I'm not scared of you? Because I know most people are, but I don't get why. Oh, ya, you'd love the comment I had in gym.

I'm full of murderous intent today. Someone give me a gun. I'm out for blood.

I'm strong and all, but I HATE PE. I can lift about 40 lbs. more than my weight.

Bye for now,

Shadow

(Come to think of it, I might not be scared of you because I was raised around a couple Russians... Hmmmmm...)

* * *

><p>Dear Shadow,<p>

I'm not at all surprised that you have not fear for me. I am not mean, I just want whole world being friends with Russia! Then we could be having vodka and beef stroganoff every day!

I'm not very sure why you insist on having gun…but you should be careful of that, da? Eh, 'murderous intent' will only lead you to depression and anxiety and before you know it all the people you know are starving on the streets and are restless and want to overthrow you because they complain system is not fair—

…not, that I would know.

That's an impressive show of strength. And da, reasoning of being around Russians equaling you not be scared of me makes sense.

Signed,

Ivan~


	11. America I

Dear Russia,

I have a question but it's not for me it is for a, uh, friend.

You see, my friend likes these two guys and he doesn't know who to choose.

The first guy has known my friend ever since he was a little kid but their relationship has not been the best over the years.

On the other hand, the second guy has known my friend for not that long but they used to be complete enemies.

Both of the guys have been a lot nicer to my friend in the past couple of years and things have been looking up but my friend is still super confused about this whole thing. Any advice?

Signed,

America.

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

Ah, little Alik! I am very much glad you sent me a letter! When Liet asked me who I would be wanting letter from, I did not put you only because I was very much sure you would, anyways. )))

…ah. I think I know who this little 'friend' of your's is, Alik.

I cannot very much speak for first person…though I tell you that 'friend' only be seeing the conflict. Most likely, this man actually cares for him and just does not want showing it. I bet behind his back he actually makes it very apparent how much he likes your friend…and how could he not?

As for the second one…he never wanted to be your friend's enemy. I think he was forced to by those tied to him. I bet he has actually admired your friend and his strength and willpower ever since First World War, and been intrigued by him since earlier. He also likes way your friend smiles light up whole room and tends to smell like sunflowers even though they have no scent.

Just my opinion, da?

As for what to do…I can not make decision for your friend, my dear American. All I can say is…he should probably give second one a chance at very least. To give chance to make up for years of conflict.

As a side note, I wanted to be asking you whether you would like to come visit some time! Remember in 1990, when I first had McDonald's in Moscow? Well, it is booming now, and I very much want to show you! Plus…all times you visit, and we have not gone to St. Petersburg. I wanted to show you some sights there, and more in Moscow. I know you are busy…but I was hoping we could make this date happen? I was told by certain someone it would be best to act now, before it was too late.

Anyways, ah…okay, I'm done.

Sincerely,

Ivan~

P.S. You do realize this 'friend' excuse is oldest trick in book, da?


	12. St Petersburg I

Dearest Papa,

First of all, why am I not capital anymore? I don't understand why you moved it to Moscow. It kind of depresses me, since, I am a much better capital than Moscow will ever be.

Second of all, I was not flirting with Alexei and I would thank you kindly if you would stop saying that. We were just friends!

And third of all, can I be capital again?

Your Favourite Daughter,

Saint Petersburg.

P.S- I was wondering, can I play hockey some time? Spasiba!

* * *

><p>Dear St. Petersburg,<p>

WHY ARE YOU TWO ON THIS SITE? I swear, I am going to censor your computers in way that would put China to shame after this…

As for why you are not capitol—well, I have no control over this my little Piter. You know that. But I can tell you that with the way you sleep in every single day, you would be horrible as it now. You have become lazy, and laziness is not acceptable when you are most important city in country. Though I can agree that once upon time you made best capitol.

Da, okay Tasha. I forgot—giggling constantly, eyelashes fluttering, dancing with at every ball, and always trying to maintain some sort of physical contact equaled 'just friends'. Especially in the early nineteenth century. I apologize, little dear, I had forgotten.

…don't ask me that. Bring it to higher ups, da?

Your Favorite Papa,

Ivan~ )))

P.S. AHAHAHAHA. Nyet. You realize with your disease, one scratch and you'd be bleeding all over ice, da? I refuse putting hemophiliac daughter in skates and amidst my dear growling, snarling, and vicious hockey players. Good try though!


	13. ToxD III

Dear Russia,

Toxicdreams doesn't refer to my dreams, more to my creativity. I like creepy things.

I'll stay away from the marijuana.

Easter is just around the corner and isn't this bread, kulich I think...I might be wrong, made? I just get chocolate. Aren't red eggs common? That color would get everywhere in my home and ours turn out pink! Pink is red that isn't trying hard enough.

Can you get a restraining order against other nations? That could work on Natalia, and Francis...definitely against him, that pervert.

Anyway, a few more questions. Do world meetings ever get anything done?

How does everyone deal with America?

And Finally, how do you react to some of the pairing you are put in, especially the far off ones?

* * *

><p>Dear ToxD,<p>

Mmm, kulich is the bread you be thinking of. Katyusha made some and put it in our family basket! It's also very good with slice of paskha cheese, in my opinion. We do tend to use much red, because it was to symbolize Christ's blood. Reason your's turn pink is most likely because you use die. We boil red onion skins to get the deep red color.

But I should also mention that I obtained yet another egg from big sister Ukraine! This is one of few times in year she allowed to come visit me, and she gives me one of her beautiful eggs each time!

… "Pink is red that isn't trying hard enough". I like that quote. I will use if situation ever comes up, if you give permission.

Nyet. We cannot, unfortunately. That would make severely bad relations with that country. And be difficult to manage. I also have little problem with Francis. Despite times we have been at war, he tended to be good friend. He liked me during my Soviet Union time, actually—at least in comparison to America and England.

Some things get done at world meetings! England and France brawl it out, Japan agrees with everybody else, Switzerland gives empty threats, and I get to see my little Baltics!

Eh…America…we just learn to get used to it. And some of us learn to appreciate his positive thinking. When he's gone over top, usually England stops his sexual tensions with France long enough to yell at his former colony instead.

…people need to understand I'm not with Cuba. Nor ever was. Just friends…and I'm not going to fuck with Belarus! As for how I react…sometimes I cry. Sometimes I laugh. Other times I wish Estonia was still under my control so I could hack their computer, get IP address, and give them a nice visit~ Da!

Signed,

Ivan~


	14. Mia I

Dear Russia,

It's a bit offensive how you find all of us Americans stupid or on the latter are amazed that we are smart. If this eases you by any chance, I'm around 40% Russian. Give or take a few numbers.

So I was thinking about the Romanov's today, because I'm just really intrigued by it plus the British Royal wedding is approaching; but I thought how their murder affected you. It must hurt to kill your royal family, yes?

With your whole become one thing, I'd be happy to. Although Belarus would have to as well. Rethinking it yet?

Sincerely,

Mia

* * *

><p>Dear Mia,<p>

Privyet little child~ Of course I do not assume all Americans are being stupid, because I know many my lovely children mingled there. It is stereotype, child, one proven by Alfred's irrational and sometimes idiotic behavior. Not all Russians are communist, but do not deny that most think of that word as soon as they think of Russia.

I…debated answering this. It is very very personal. But I know you mean no harm. So…

When a country changes such as I did, we sometimes like saying we are 'reborn'. England was reborn from his monarchy ruled self to having Parliament, China went from his old ancient styles to more modern. I changed twice in previous decade, and the Romanov's deaths led to Soviet Union able to establish. So no, it didn't hurt. It literally killed me. The bullets felt as if they were going through me, not through each member of royal family. I was dying, no longer my tsarist-based self. Often times it is a longer process, this 'death'…but mine was quick, and it was painful.

And that is not getting into the emotional aspects. Peter was a great man—he abdicated self just for his people, though he was supposed to have ultimate power! Yes…he called for much bloodshed…but it was unavoidable in those times. Alix was pretty women and compassionate mother. All their children were special…but I cry for Alexei and Anastasia most. Alexei was…tragic, his disease, and his sister was…special to me. She had the kind of face you can not say no to.

…you can be on your own, that is fine…no desire to be one with Belarus…at all…

Signed,

Mother Russia~


	15. Psychoninja7 I

Dear Russia,

I hope you are well, I have a few questions.

What are your thoughts on Australia, that's where I'm from.

What is the Russian education system like?

If the world was communist, wheat do you think it would be like, and would it work?

What does Vodka taste like, I'm underage so I can't try it right now.

Thanks for you time,

-Psychoninja7

* * *

><p>Dear Psychoninja7,<p>

Ah, thank you for kind wishes. I am doing well.

Australia? Quite frankly, his accent reminds me of England's…while being doused by Italy's hyper tendencies. I felt bad, with current natural disasters that struck and hope that you were not too badly affected by them. Otherwise, he is nice. Even in Soviet times he and I were not hostile with one another, in fact, we were friends. He is sort of…relaxed individual. I like that.

School starts on September first (we call it Knowledge Day) and ends in late May. Here, kids are sometimes placed in before-school or 'kindergarden' classes, though they not owned by state. First grade starts at age six or seven, and students go up to eleventh grade. The elementary kids (one through four) typically are taught by single teacher all four years, so do not get on their bad side~ Then in fifth grade they get teacher for each different subject. For grades, you get 2-5. Two is unacceptable, and makes Russia cry for his children. Fives are very pleasing~ It is not often that ones are given in relation to the others…because that is very, very not good.

After ninth grade, it is option to go to 'vocational school', a school with specific focus. Once all eleven years are finished, you go off to tertiary level, which is like Universities!

Eh, only way communism could work is if whole world were it. Then, everybody in world would work, and everything could be distributed evenly! Just have to make sure that leader is not some awful dictator, da?

Vodka, when not flavored, is very strong. I like the way it sort of burns...but others say it is like drinking gasoline. I'm fond of it, but it takes a good drinker to appreciate it. So give try when you grow older—and remember that Russian vodka is far superior to Poland's!

From,

Ivan~


	16. Colett I

Hello there!

I was just wanting to know what an average day in Russia is like. We don't talk about Russia much in school, in fact our main focus is China. So much for expanding knowledge about the world...I'm sorry, I'm babbling. Also, I have a friend(best friend) who wants to visit Russia. What should she be aware of while visiting?

* * *

><p>Dear Colett,<p>

First off, I must say I am finding myself very fond with your name. It is pretty sounding.

As for your question, it is not easily answered. A person's life in Moscow is very different from that of small community in Sakha Republic. A child's daily events are different from his father's in St. Petersburg. An average day in Russia…is often complicated. But hopefully less so for some as time goes on. I am sorry I can not answer question correctly…perhaps if you are asking more specific, I can be answering!

Ah! Be aware that you should have money for bribing police. Da. Feel free to 'jay-walk', everybody does, but she should expect to have to pay fine or be in trouble if she gets caught! Also have money instead of credit card—we not using them as much as other countries. But like New York City…do not go around flashing your wealth. That is silly. Have just what you need, because even I have my naughty little children that like to pick-pocket! Make sure she is also go to designated places for currency exchange, though I would be assuming that is obvious.

Most people will offer ride in cities, so be weary, but not necessarily scared. They just want few rubles as a taxi service. Tap water tends to be terrible. Drink at least some of what host is kind enough to give you and eat some of all courses offered—we will be offended otherwise. We're nice enough to share, you should appreciate, da?

It is best if you have host to give small gift…flowers are a wise choice.

I hope this helps! Hope your friend does enjoy herself~

Love,

Mother Russia

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I apologize for the lack of consistent reviews. Teachers are dumping work on us as we only have about a month and a half of school left, and it's become quite stressful. Add this to the few others things I like to do (learn Russian, play Pokemon Black version, read books I actually want to read, sleep) and I just have no time. Plus these last two I've been putting off since it involved more research than the others, and yet I still feel like I did terrible. Dx  
>I'm workin' on it you guys. =u=b<p> 


End file.
